


In Search of the Unknown Episode 4

by KennyF7



Series: In search of the unknown episodes [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthology, Cults, Horror, Lovecraftian, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Suspense, Thriller, disturbing topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyF7/pseuds/KennyF7
Series: In search of the unknown episodes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100765





	In Search of the Unknown Episode 4

It was quiet today. Both Trevor and David were smoking outside. Dalen was eating food in the break room.  
David became Trevor's smoking buddy about a few weeks ago. David didn't say much, so to Trevor, nothing much changed. Trevor was reclined on his lawn chair, while David sat on the ledge that led to the clearing.  
“What’s Dalen doing, working again?” David pondered.  
"I don't know, I don't think he needs to be watched over that much, besides he would prefer to talk to us when we're not smoking" Trevor answered.  
David then asked as to why Dalen would not want to be around them.  
Trevor shrugged “I think it was something about reminding him of his father, but it could be he’s not a fan of secondhand smoke, Asthma probably".  
Trevor had known Dalen for longer and had a better understanding of how Dalen acts and why. David was friends with Dalen, it was just it had been for two years, while Trevor had 4 or even 5 from what he told. Trevor did feel like Dalen's idealism could sometimes spill into prevention, but he did not he never saw Dalen yell about things like smoking. It just made him feel uncomfortable in such a way that it would spread to you, so you would avoid putting him in situations like that.  
David had his eye set on the pole in the clearing, while Trevor being accustomed to its weird effects paid no mind. David was mesmerized by the bizarre illusion.  
David asked about the weird site, but Trevor had no explanation.  
“Did you ever try to get closer?”.  
Trevor said he had no reason to.  
Dalen had been thinking of hiring someone new to lighten the workload. Trevor and David were interested but felt it was Dalen's choice in the issue.  
Once they came in, Dalen had a new one he was ready to research into. This one was a less well-known occurrence, but the less fantastical moments were found to be true.  
Statement by Galina Turgenev  
Taken from multiple Russian police files on the Cave Charlatan case.  
Translated later for international study.  
What occurred in that cave was quite grotesque. The life I had lived with others down in those thin corridors was of fear and a constant dread, but I survived unlike a few. I turned it into something sustainable with the people I lived with.  
Here is some context for what had happened.  
The family and everyone else had resided inside a little town named Ustalyy Gorod. It was an old town constructed during the Soviet era as a mining town. From what my grandmother told me; the town was doing very well for itself. We earned much from the work in the mines and were provided modern 

commodities like electricity, good clothes, running water, and a sewage system. Yet once the mine ran out, a lot of people left to other places for work, and the town lost its luster. The problems we had were further exasperated by the Soviet Union's fall. Our town became overrun with crime and corruption. Soon even the systems before began to erode, electric lines were left unrepaired, and pipes rust and contaminated our water. We simply couldn't pay for all of it.  
Those were the conditions I grew up in. I always had to be careful with thugs walking the streets. The mentally ill are left on the streets from the lack of government help. Their frost-bitten hands holding out to ask for things I didn't much have either.  
We felt abandoned, alone in a world that no longer had a use for us. I guess that’s why we were ripe to be manipulated by such a charismatic man as Michail Fil’yery.  
He appeared at the end of a terrible storm, like a divine gift sent after the catastrophe, that's at least what we thought soon after. Michail was a kind man, his words would warm us when we lacked a fire. He was intelligent and literate, and a reader of the bible the only possession he owned to himself. His charisma was like a spell on us. He would appear, and he would convince us to stay the night and dine with us.  
It felt bizarre at first to see him wandering around, and then suddenly convince a family to stay with him. I never understood why they were so friendly to a mere stranger, that's until I met him. He was lighthearted, making jokes that would make a room roar. Though he did take jabs at him quite seriously, he saw it like criticism, which he took seriously. He also brought in a sense of respectability, he seemed to always know what he was doing and showed to be talented in everything.  
Soon his near regal status made him loved by the criminals and downtrodden. They saw him as someone to trust in and rely upon. He would provide everything we asked.  
One day he told us that the town's electricity will work again. He left for a few days and came back with electrical repairmen and professionals. Then he did the same with the water. Then he came back with mountains of food for the people.  
He seemed to be able to do everything and was never wrong. Anybody who said otherwise was hurt by the people loyal to Michail.  
The biggest thing he did for us was set up a large building so all of us could go to Church together. There he gave speeches and informed us of the outside world. He told us of a war that was ravaging the world, that was being led by the devil himself. I would later find out this war never existed, but by that time it was too late, just extra context for what happened next.  
After a year and a half of Fil'yery having full dominion over the town, he suddenly became paler. He avoided the shadows, jumped when someone walked up behind him, and he always seemed worried like he was waiting for something to strike.  
Then one day at Church, he gave us the news. The war was coming to our town, and that soon beasts from hell were soon to be advancing on us. He told us that he was instructed by God to lead us into the mountains into the caves where old nuclear bunkers are. So, the whole town with our hearts and minds 

under his tight grip, traveled into the cave bunkers. Once we all came down there, we waited for hours to hear what came in. Suddenly there were sounds of destruction, of screaming, cackling, waling, and the rumble of chaos.  
He was right, and we were now stuck in this small cave. We brought a decent amount of supplies and many more that had seemed to be prepared for our arrival. Whoever brought the greenhouse farm and other supplies I have no idea who, but there was no way Michail did it by himself.  
Our prophet suspected that there were more entrances into the caves and that some creatures will try to come in after us. We had a decent number of firearms and a few hammers and other melee weapons. It was required now that any group of women must have at least one man by their side.  
It was horrifying walking through those cramped halls, hoping there wasn't some creature hiding in the halls. I was tasked with a few others to watch over the plants and the food. The man protecting us was named Igor. I never met Igor before, so it's unknown where he came from or what his last name is. If Igor is his real name. He was young, around his twenties, his head was shaved, with his blond hair sticking out as nearly clear, small spikes. He was quiet most of the time, having a concentration and intensity to him that I've never seen before. Igor was often skeptical of Michail's orders, yet he never fully voiced it. People who were resistant to our prophet always ended up dead, ambushed by some creature. It almost felt like whoever stayed on Michail's side, was on God's side. This was sensible since not that many of us died. The creatures were dangerous, but they weren't invincible.  
Igor especially had a special talent for killing them, he was quick and would easily outmaneuver the creatures. Unlike most, who would waste precious and scarce bullets on just one creature, Igor rarely would use guns. He would run in an ax or sledgehammer, and with two hands bring the steel into the creature’s cranium. I felt most safe around him, though he wasn’t much of a talker.  
I had to use weapons a few times, but only when Igor was busy with something more important or I was given help from someone else. I was always chastised by Michail or his underlings for fending for myself. Igor was supportive of my resourcefulness, saying that it was important to not rely on a prophet to save them.  
Michail never liked Igor or felt comfortable with him. He would always send Igor to somewhere as far away from him as possible.  
One day while walking around the halls, we heard a scream from one of the many rooms. Screams were common in there. The monsters would make them try to break our will to make us feel hopeless. This one felt different, more guttural, and most of all sounded very much like Michail. Igor and I ran towards the scream, I felt concerned, we had to protect him. Yet, when I saw the look Igor had, I was both perplexed and somewhat disturbed. He looked excited, triumphant like he made a real breakthrough with something.  
We arrived at the room, and we saw what had made Michail scream. A creature, with thin tendrils coming all around its faces like a sea anemone. It was rail thin, but its looks were deceiving. 

Michail demanded that Igor do something, and Igor smiled and laughed. The creature stood completely still, and unlike when attacking others, made no advances.  
Michail was shocked at Igor’s idleness.  
Igor spoke "Funny, the puppet master asking to be saved from his puppets, that's just adorable"  
Michail was both surprised and enraged.  
“Igor, unless you start acting right now, god will smite you dow- “  
“A charlatan can’t make his lies real, and false prophets are not forgiven”  
Igor swiftly pulled out his gun and fired a few shots into Michail’s leg.  
The monster finally acted, running at Igor. Igor with one hand effortlessly threw a sledgehammer into the skull of the abomination. It collapsed and blood trickled from its cave in the head.  
Igor advanced onto Michail.  
“What do you want from me!” Michail demanded, crying out for an explanation.  
“You strayed too far for their liking, and now they want me to put you out”.  
Michail’s eyes widen in realization “This is my right to control, I have broken no rule”.  
Igor shrugged “Well it’s been what, your third life, and I sure hope this is your last”.  
Michail yelled curses, some in languages I did not understand. Igor was not bothered by this. Igor then fired five shots into the head of our prophet, and I stood in disbelief.  
I asked who Igor was.  
“I am a restless hunter, who survives off of bounties for things like what you worshiped”  
Igor then put his gun away and left to the door that leads outside. I along with everyone else realized that the sounds had ended and that the only thing moving amongst the shadows were bugs.  
I later went to see the entrance to the cave bunker fully open. Sunlight that I had not seen for months. I looked out to see that our town was safe, unchanged and that there was military searching the town for if there was anyone in the town.  
I started to pour down tears at the realization that we had been lied to and would have wasted away for nothing.  
End of statement.

The event that happened with all the people in the town of Ustalyy Gorod was true. A man known as Michail Fil'yery entered the town and with the use of cult tactics created a following of trust and cooperation. This led to the Bunker cave incident where multiple people had gone missing, and end in the death of Michail, his killer is currently unknown.  
The main question raised for Dalen was the identity of the man who killed Michail. Are there people who fight these supernatural beings? Along with who he was working for?  
Dalen had put up offering a decent job for whoever would be willing to be a reviewer of statements and researcher.  
Only one person took the offer. Her name is Clara, who does want to know more about the paranormal world. She hit it off with Dalen, mostly because of her excitement for such a job, along with her being the only person willing.  
Clara was a bit eccentric, having bobbles and collectibles she had from UFO conventions she went to. Though if you ever asked if she believed in abductions or secret government conspiracies, she wouldn't give a straight answer. She was shy at first, preferring to be reserved most of the time like David. She did warm up to the people of the group, Trevor liked to ask about the stuff she collected, she always had some story why she had something. For example, she had a school jacket that she bought from high school, on the back was this drawing of a mongoose, the perspective was on one side of its face, and had red fangs. The school no longer has a team with that mascot, so it was a collector's item, but there was too much emotional value for her to sell it. David enjoyed talking to someone about working the camera since she seemed to have more interest than anyone other than him. She liked making David laugh because he would try to hold it back, but it would end with him snorting. Dalen liked to talk to Clara about the paranormal since she took the most interest in it, probably more than Dalen. She liked the books and stories and research, so to her, this was a great job.  
She did however didn't like to travel, so the group didn't expect her to offer herself to go. They were okay with her just watching over the place.


End file.
